Turn back the Years
by RuberDuckling
Summary: In a desperate atempt to steal his wife and company, Duke turns Kaiba into a six year old. How will Mokuba and Serenity take it?... SetoxSerenity MaixJoey MokubaxRebecca
1. Old Friends and new enemies

WARNING: MILD TEA AND DUKE ABUSE THROUGH-OUT THE STORY.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh.

It was close to midnight and the streets of Domino were pitch black. The only light was an eerie one coming from the huge full moon up above. All was quite. The only noise to be heard was that of a young man's footsteps tip-toeing across the empty streets in search of an old friend's house.

Duke walked as quietly as possible up Willow Road. This was not the Duke we all know. This was a 26 year old, already slightly grey haired, stressed out and tired man. But Duke didn't care much about any of that stuff (though he had dyed his hair a few times). He had a broken heart. The woman he loved didn't love him back. Nothing else mattered. Serenity always meant the world to him. He had admired her for a long time. Duke knew she was shy so he used this as the reason for her not responding to his flattery and flirting.

But a year ago when she had willingly married that obnoxious Seto Kaiba, Duke had given up all hope of life. Serenity had never shown the slightest bit of love towards him but he had still managed to fool himself. He couldn't anymore.

After a year he had become bored and tired of feeling sorry for himself. He had become tired of hating the reflection he saw in the mirror every morning. He was tired of wasted hours in his failed company. But most of all he was tired of being so alone. So alone, it hurt. Duke had always classed himself as a wanderer, but he could take it no longer. He needed company. He needed love, Serenity's love.

He found number 73, a two leveled semi-detached house that had been completely wrecked. The crooked front gate hung of its hinges and when Duke moved it, it creaked loudly. The grass on the front lawn nearly reached his knees and made a thick rustling sound when Duke walked through it. The blue paint on the gothic style windows was hardly visible but it seemed as if it was peeling away. The large blue front door towered over Duke when he reached out for the brass knocker. But before he could touch it the door fell backwards and a familiar voice said:_ Come in Duke I've been waiting for you._

Duke took a few deep, heavy breaths. That had caught him of guard. He walked carefully in through the door and found himself in a long, empty, red hallway. The door closed behind him making him jump. _To your left _the same voice said. Then suddenly a purple door appeared where the voice said it would be.

When he went inside it was mostly dark. The room had a mystic, silky, purple theme running through it. Everything from the small window to the small table was covered in purple cloth.

Duke took the chair opposite the woman. The woman had a sparkly, silver, long sleeved dress on and a matching witch's hat. Her hair lay messily and her eyed stared at a huge cauldron that bubbled with a slimy green substance.

"Good to see you again Tea" Duke said. Tea's eyes shifted in an eagle- like way to him.

"It's ready, give the target one drop and an hour later they'll fall into a deep sleep. When they awaken they'll be a defenseless 6 year old"

"Is there a weakness?" Duke asked eagerly.

"Weakness?!!" Tea let out a short, shrill laugh "No stupid kiss of true love will break this trance! I have found no weakness" Tea handed Duke the bottle of potion. Duke got up to leave. He opened the door and looked round at Tea. Who would have thought Tea would become a master magician 10 years ago?

"Close the door Duke, you might let a bee in" Tea said still not looking up at him. Duke smiled and closing the door behind he made his way home.


	2. Happy Family

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh.

Seto Kaiba stood slumped back against the walls of his first floor staircase quietly cursing to himself. He slid his hands smoothly out of his white trench coat pocket and checked his watch. _It was already 8pm!_ Kaiba sighed, he absolutely hated these new years party's but Serenity and Mokuba had convinced him to go. Kaiba smiled briefly, with there joint forces and those irresistible bambi eyes they could convince him to absolutely anything. He had even stopped teasing the mutt- Well in front of Ren and Mokie anyway-but that it's self was a great achievement that had shocked everyone. Kaiba checked his watch again.

"Will you two hurry up?! If you still wanna go that is! I don't mind staying at home! I've got enough work that still needs doing!" Kaiba yelled impatiently to his family.

"We're coming Seto!" Mokuba yelled "What makes you so eager?"

"Be patient Seto; go read one of my magazines!" Serenity suggested laughing. Kaiba grunted. He was never in the right with those two. When he didn't want to go they where begging there hearts out, and when he stood waiting in the door way, trying to be the slightest bit enthusiastic (if you could call it that) he was _too eager_.

Then Mokuba came down in a posh, black, tuxedo.

"Finally," Kaiba murmured to himself. "SERENITY!" he yelled upstairs again.

"Oh Seto, we've got to pick up Rebecca from her house" Mokuba said looking at his handsome face in the mirror and tucking a piece of his shoulder length hair behind his ears.

"Oh Great! Couldn't your stupid girlfriend just come here?" Kaiba asked getting more agitated.

"Rebecca isn't stupid," Mokuba informed his brother too used to his brothers moods to take it to heart." And no she couldn't"

A clatter of fast light footsteps diverted Kaiba's attention.

"Finally I've bee-…"Seto Kaiba turned around to look at his beautiful wife "Wow you look…"

"…hot" Mokuba finished of for him. Seto just stood arms crossed gaping openly at her.

Serenity was standing in the middle of her staircase meeting Kaiba's gaze. She was wearing an emerald halter neck dress that bought out her honey colored eyes beautifully. Her hair had been neatly pulled into a bun and a few loose curls hung about. After a few minutes Serenity carried on walking looking down at the stairs. Mokuba went out ahead after whispering to his brother "Way, WAY out of your league" Finally Serenity reached him.

"How do I look?" She asked her still speechless husband smiling slightly at his expression. Kaiba didn't answer- he just pulled her in by the waste and kissed her passionately. Enjoying the soft delicate touch of her lips, admiring how perfect she felt in his arms, savoring her sweet familiar taste, pushing deeper, wanting more: needing more. He wanted this moment to last forever.

But after a few more seconds the limo horn honked impatiently bringing them both dreamily back to reality. Kaiba gave his wife a rare smile and led her outside into the dismal wet night where a long black stretch limo and an impatient little brother waited for them.

They both slid comfortably into there ride. Kaiba leaned back into the soft white interior and slid his hands around Serenity's slim waste. Mokuba who had been giving the new chauffer the directions to Rebecca's house turned around to face them and instantly burst out laughing.

"Mokie are you OK? I don't think we've got time to stop at the mental hospital, were late as it is" Then she turned to look at Kaiba and also giggled.

"What?!"

"That red's definitely your color Seto," Mokuba said his squirming becoming a little more controlled "Maybe you should get some eye shadow to go with it?"

Kaiba looked at his younger brother wide eyed and more annoyed than embarrassed. Serenity took a tissue out of her purse and wiped Seto's lips with it while he struggled like a three year old being made to eat broccoli. When she'd dome this she handed Kaiba the tissue.

"Gosh how much lipstick do you wear?" He mumbled frowning and rubbing his lip vigorously to make sure that all traces of the lipstick had gone.

The limo stopped outside Rebecca's house later. After waiting what seemed like too long to knock on somebody's door Kaiba heard a woman giggling outside the limo.

"No kissing in the rain! You'll get a cold Mokie!" Kaiba grinned out to them. He was perfectly aware what they had been up to and though he would never admit it to another living soul he was happy for his brother.

Mokuba and Rebecca both climbed into the limo both slightly wet and sat across from Serenity and Seto. The limo started to move.

Mokuba's hand slowly found its way to Rebecca's waist. Rebecca tilted her head slightly so it was resting on Mokuba's shoulder. All it took was one icy glare from Kaiba and Rebecca sat up straight and bit her lip nervously. She was bold but she wasn't stupid. Mokie put both hands on his lap slightly embarrassed.

Serenity gave Kaiba a stern look and he glared back challenging her. Kaiba's glare was usually enough to make a grown man wet himself. But Serenity had found a defense for this. She tilted her head slightly and gave him _the bambi eyes. _Kaiba sighed and through his hands in the air. Then he sighed again and put an arm around Serenity's shoulder pulling her into his chest. A few seconds later Mokuba's hand returned to Rebecca's waist.


	3. Poison

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh (or Tinkerbelle from Peter pan)

The Kaiba's expensive stretch limo pulled up outside Pegasus's huge, multi-floored castle where the party was being held. When Serenity was helped out of the limo by her husband she was met with a beautiful sight. In front of them was a long stone staircase that had been decorated with a very original red carpet and white draping cloths along the side. Lined along the sides of the staircase were romantic looking lights that looked like mini –Tinkerbelle's trapped in long glass jars. Sweet music filled her ears and encouraged her towards the grand venue filled with VIP's, CEO's and million dollar outfits.

The staircase led to the gothic stone castle that had been built right on top of a cliff. Behind the castle the glimmering, flashing lights of the city buzzed and sparkled with there own unique vibe. But in front of the castle was the most stunning image- the sparkling emerald sea glistened and wafted, it looked so endless… The fairy-lights from the castle reflected glamorously in the ocean, bringing out the sapphire and violet highlights.

Serenity ginned appreciating her amazing surrounding. It was so amazing to be in such a lovely place… surrounded with lovely people… one amazingly lovely person in particular.

"Are you thinking about me?" Kaiba gave her a dashing side-ways smile.

"No," Serentiy smiled. It was scary how well Seto could read her mind but then again, that was what his job was about. "Its gorgeous…" She smiled looking around her once more "But nothing compared to our parties of course…"

Kaiba grinned, that was the right answer. Serenity reached for Seto's hand and he squeezed it softly and together they walked up their very own staircase to heaven, hand-in-hand.

"Oh great! Why do the staircase's always have to be long? Carry me someone…." Mokie mubled

--

Inside the mood led them to a huge circular white room with French doors. The room was laid out with tables that had golden cloths draped across them and a bouquet of large crimson and silver plastic roses as centre pieces. A small arc wooden bar was also fitted against on wall.

On one of the bar stools Duke was sitting in his grey smoking jacket and black trousers nervously searching the crowds every few seconds to make sure Serenity -_and company- _hadn't arrived. Safe inside his pocket his hand clutched a small diamond shaped bottle filled with a now slightly fluorescent lime green liquid. Duke asked the bar tender for his fifth alcoholic beverage that night and took it with his free hand. Hearing a familiar murmur in the know busy room Duke turned around and spotted the CEO. Serenity wasn't with him though – he was talking to a man with a white beard and a black suite. Duke searched through the crowds more desperately now stroking the bottle with his thumb. Eventually he found her talking to her older brother, Joey and her sister-in-law, Mai. Duke took his time scanning her. _She looks beautiful _he thought spending a few minutes gazing at her with high admiration. Then he focused his attention back on Kaiba: _Ok _he thought _the potion is in my pocket at the moment, tonight's the only chance I'm goanna get so I better do it right. Don't worry my gorgeous Serenity you will be mine soon enough. _He gulped down the rest of his drink and slamming the empty glass confidently on the table he marched over to wear Kaiba stood.

--

"Why hello Kaiba, fancy seeing you at such a party," Duke stated trying to be intimidating as he walked up to his rival and the other man. Kaiba turned to look at him.

"Devlin" He simply said before returning to his previous conversation. Kaiba had been trying to convince the owner of a small TV broadcasting company to give him time on the channel for advertising purposes- and he had almost got him to crack.

Then Devlin had come. He and Devlin had never gotten on well so Kaiba didn't know why the hell Devlin had bothered to acknowledge him. He had just turned around and gotten on with his own business. But after a few minutes Devlin invited the two of them for a drink.

The CEO of the TV Company accepted and because Kaiba didn't want to miss the opportunity he also accepted.

They walked slowly to the bar, Duke taking the lead and grinning to himself like a madman. When they reached the bar Duke tried to make it so he was sitting in between Kaiba and the other man but Kaiba wasn't having any of it. He lightly and unrecognizably brushed Duke away and organized the seating the way he liked it, so the man in the black suite was in the middle. Duke frowned and then glared at him.

_No matter_ Duke thought trying to calm him self _I'll just do it the simple way._ And with that he walked round to the other side of Kaiba. The two men where completely absorbed in thier conversation and didn't even seem to notice Duke. Kaiba had already ordered a small glass of a yellowish looking liquid and it was know sitting in front of him. Duke took the stool next to Kaiba and ordered himself a shot. Duke's hand returned to his pocket and again he fumbled around for the bottle of potion. He took the bottle out of his pocket and gripped it tightly in his hand. He needed a distraction for Kaiba while he put the potion in his drink. He looked up from the bottle to Kaiba. Well he seemed distracted alright. Step one complete. The bartender handed Duke his shot and Duke poured as little of the potion as he could in. Tea had said one drop- he didn't want to go over the recommended amount- they always did that in fairy tales and it never ended well. Out of his caution Duke only put half a drop in -but he didn't know that.

Kaiba had his elbow hitched in between Duke and his drink. Duke then noticed that the woman that was sitting on the stool on the other side of Kaiba was staring at him. She had her black hair in a neat bun and was wearing a purple prom dress. Duke flashed her his best smile. She looked away from his face frowning with disgust and redirected her attention at the potion bottle and the drink. Duke quickly slipped the bottle back into his pocket.

The woman- now scared and thinking Duke was attempting to poison her moved away quickly. Duke heard her say: _Hmph!! Mum always said that business was a stupid A-level choice- the people are nearly always mad!! _

Duke stared at her wide eyed and hoped she wasn't going to tell anyone. Then he took her seat. Luckily for Duke, Kaiba didn't seem to have noticed any of this. Duke moved right to the edge of the stool so he was in best reach for the drink as possible then made a grab for it. He put it to one side and was just about to replace it when Kaiba reached for his own drink. _Damn!! _

Kaiba turned to see Duke with the poisoned drink in his hand and cursing.

"Devlin, what the heck are you doing with my drink?" He asked giving a cold penetrating glare that stuck in Duke's inner eye.

"I-urm-I-I…" Duke tried to think of an excuse. _I wanted to poison you so I could have our wife and company??_ .

"Yes?" Kaiba asked not particularly patiently.

"I-I was just making sure it was cold enough, and yes its fine!!" Duke said. He prayed to god that Kaiba wouldn't choose this moment to ask questions. Kaiba's frown got even more intense. Duke subconsciously gulped. But Kaiba just reached past Duke to get the drink and turned back around rather furiously. Duke felt the strain of being found out ease out of him and he called for his limo smiling to him self. That was his parts done for now. Tomorrow he'd get his second chance to _Woo!_ Serenity and he wasn't planning on letting fate run wild this time.


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer**:** I do **not** own Yugioh. And my knowledge of American Universities is extremely limited

Kaiba smiled to himself as he took the final gulp of his drink. He had managed to get time on the channel without much hassle and for absolutely free. But he was feeling a bit drowsy. _Must've drunk too much _he thought frowning and rubbing his temples. He put the glass back down at the bar and walked of too find Serenity.

He spotted her talking to a bunch of women include Valentine and Gardner; she had her back to him and seemed to be in a conversation. Kaiba crept up behind her while scowling away the interested looks he got from the women she was talking too. He snaked his arm around her waist and she jumped with shock.

"Hello" Kaiba murmured into her ear while kissing her neck softly and making her blush.

"You scared me!" She said to him turning around and swatting his arms away, embarrassed by the public affection. This made Kaiba pout at her in a joke-like way...making him look uncharacteristically small.

"What's wrong" Serenity asked brushing his hair away from his eyes, and snuggling up to his chest to whisper sympathetically. When she'd finished she looked up at him waiting for his response.

"Can we go home?" Kaiba asked like a little kid even though they both knew he would do whatever he pleased.

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Serenity said sarcastically as Kaiba wrapped his arms around her again, even tighter Kaiba shook his head frowning, flicking his hair into his eyes. Serenity laughed. Kaiba released her from his grasp and frowned.

"Take me home," He commanded.

"In a minute" She replied after pretending to think about it, she then returned to her secretly staring friends.

"How about now?" Kaiba whispered in her ear from behind her.

"Nope" Serenity said turning around to face him again, crossing her arms pretending to be in-charge.

"Now?"

"Now what?"

"Can we go home know Mrs. Serenity Kaiba…pretty please?" Kaiba said almost doing the eye thing he hated so much. Serenity burst out laughing. Kaiba + Bambi eyes = _very_ desperate. Serenity nodded and Kaiba instantly yanked her by the elbow and pulled her towards the door.

"Why do you want to go home anyway? Aren't you having _enough_ fun here?" Serenity asked as they walked back up the steps and through the door.

"These people are pissin' me off, did you see the way your sister-in-law was glaring at me? And besides I want to spend some _quality time_ with my beautiful wife" Kaiba murmured seductively making Serenity blush again. The glass door was opened and they stepped out into the icy cold black night.

"Shall we call the limo first or Mokuba?" Kaiba asked taking out his cell phone from his top pocket.

"Mokie's already gone home- he went around midnight with Rebecca," Serenity said looking up at the twinkling stars in the charcoal sky and she sighed. She was so lucky to have such a wonderful husband and she thanked God every day. Sure, not everyone thought that they would work out, hell; even she'd had her doubts in the beginning. But she'd proved them all wrong, and eventually everyone had gotten used to it. She remembered the first time they had actually spoken to each other. Well if you could call it speaking…It was nearly two years ago but Serenity knew it was a memory that would stay with her for the rest of her life…

FLASHBACK

"_Thank you, have a nice day ma'am." The Starbucks employee chirped flashing his best smile. Serenity nodded happily; forcing her wallet back into her leather handbag, grabbing her coffee from the counter, and click-clacking through the busy shop, back to university._

_She thought about her latest assignment- she was now an art student at Dartmouth, a fact she was exceptionally proud of- to… a large plop of heavy thick rain fell right into Serenity eye, followed by another, and then 50 gazillion more. _

_She quickly darted for cover into a small, half-full bookstore, full of floor to ceiling shelves, packed with multi-coloured spines. She then stood at the entrance and ruffled through her handbag, looking for the umbrella she had placed there yesterday- this was Domino City- rain was more likely then than cars, you had to be prepared. Getting frustrated at her lack of success, Serenity went over to an empty table and putting down her coffee emptied out the content of her bag. There was not much in it… note pad, watercolours, mascara, keys, wallet, lip gloss, mirror-- no Umbrella. Serenity sighed; it was just her luck for her most needed item of the day to miraculously disappear. Roughly dumping all her belongings into the bag, Serenity cursed under her breath, then she felt something hot and runny dripping down her bag. Damn it! She'd chucked her full coffee cup into her bag… why? _

_Sighing she turned around to find the store full, a haven from the pelting rain. She walked a few paces through the crowded room, leaving her soggy belongings behind to look for a shop assistant. _

"_Urm…Excuse me?" Serenity asked the distracted lady, talking on her mobile. "Do you-.."_

"_I'm on my break," The lady barked so loud Serenity slid back and broke the heel on her black boots. Loosing her balance she slipped behind, and fell flat on the floor. _

Ouch.

_The tall sapphire eyed man, seeming excessively powerful in his black suit, glared down at Serenity raising an eyebrow at her, like she was pathetic. Serenity was suspicious he had moved backward to keep from catching her but she had better things to think about now- like the coarsing pain shooting through her back-side. He just looked down at her wanting her to move, while she waited for him to help her up, like a gentleman would. They both waited expectant for a few minutes_

_Then a casually dressed man came over to Serenity, knelt down besides her reaching towards her in a way that instantly made her uncomfortable._

"_Let me help you up" he breathed, softly smiling at her. Serenity smiled back; glad at least _someone_ was being normal._

_He lifted her effortlessly, while she leaned most of her weight onto him. After a few minutes, Serenity felt conscious of how close she was to this helpful, green-eyed stranger and stood straight steadying herself. Immediately, she fell backwards again- she'd forgotten about the heel. The man touched the small of her back helping her stay upright. _

_Serenity smiled at him awkwardly. She knelt down, doing her best to get away from him, and unzipped her boots. Taking them off she grinned at the nice man watching her awkwardly. She was about to walk back to her table, when she remembered the coffee incident. She turned to the kind man. Two strikes in day._

"_Urm… thank you." She smiled politely. _

"_No problem" He flashed his teeth._

"_I was just wondering… do you have any tissue…? I kynda spilt some stuff…" _

"_What a surprise" He laughed lightly, he then turned his pockets inside out, "Fresh out of tissue though…but"_

_He looked at Kaiba, who was now on the phone, with his back strategically towards them. Serenity followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. The kind man tapped Kaiba on the shoulder, disrupting his phone call. _

"_Sorry, can I borrow the napkin?" He said pointing to the neat accessory placed in Kaiba's pocket. Kaiba just rolled his eyes, and thrust his napkin at the freak to stop him talking- that was his good deed done for the day. The man passed it to Serenity who took it and walked to her possessions. _

_She cleaned up quickly and efficiently, making sure her money was still dry and thrusting the Armani napkin into the side of her bag. She threw the paper cup into the trash and, after trying very hard to snap the other heel off her intact shoe, gave up and began walking bare-feet outside, holding her boots in one hand and her purse in the other. After fighting through the people, Serenity remembered, it was raining. She was going to have to run, bare feet, in the pelting rain, to her house. She could never go back to Uni like this- it would be the death of her. _

_But then, looking outside, like some kind of balance from the stars, was Mokuba's 80's Volkswagen. Seeing Serenity, Mokuba rolled down his front windows and grinned, waving at her. He then beckoned her into the car. Desperately Serenity ran to him, opening the doors and shooting to his car. _

"_Hey Ren, get in the back seat kay? Waiting for someone else too…" Serenity nodded smiling, so glad her rescuer was here. _

"_You, Mokuba Kaiba, are my personal guardian angel!" Serenity smiled leaning back against her seat thanking her luck. _

"_That's me!!" Mokuba grinned. "Urm… Ren, what the hell happened to your shoes?"_

_But Serenity didn't answer, because in that moment, a tall, brunette with longish hair for a man, and amazing deep blue eyes stepped into the car. Serenity's eyes widened in shock. Given the choice, she would have faced the rain- but she no longer had a choice. The whole car ride, Kaiba ignored her, and she ignored him. Mokuba, feeling the tension provided 100% of the conversation, while over exaggerating the reasons for the cold atmosphere in his his mind. When she left the car, he didn't even look at her. _

_So that was the famous Seto Kaiba- the bastard._

END FLASHBACK

"Hey sexy, what you thinking about?" Seto's voice awoke her from her daydream.

"You, as usual" Serenity smiled. She realized that the limo had already arrived and she got into it followed by Kaiba. She then crawled into his lap like she was five and leaned against his chest, placing her sandaled feet up on the seat sighing while he grinned down at her. She still had the napkin.

--

When they arrived at the huge Kaiba mansion, they both went straight up the stairs to their main bedroom on the top floor. Serenity went into the on-suite to take her make-up off and Kaiba fell straight into the king sized bed- not even bothering to take his shoes off- and fell asleep.

Serenity came into the bedroom with her over-sized blue pyjamas on and went to the mirror to brush her hair. While she was there she cast her mind back to the conversation with Mai and Joey earlier at the ball

"Seto, you know Mai and Joey's kids- Lea and Jamie? Well... Mai's kynda busy tomorrow and we thought it would be nice if you know… Joey and the kids came over for the day" Serenity bit her lip nervously knowing her husband and Joey would react exactly the same way. After not hearing any screaming she replaced the brush back on the dresser and looked around at Seto She saw him asleep and smiled to herself.

"Well I guess he'll just get a shock in the morning" She mumbled to herself. She climbed up onto the bed and carefully and quietly took his shoes and socks of. Then, throwing them on the floor with a loud BANG! She climbed into bed next to him and pulled the duvet over them both with a bit of a struggle. Boy was she wrong…


	5. The Transformation

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh.

It was just another quite, blue skied morning in Domino city. The birds were singing a merry tune, the tree's swayed softly in the light breeze basking in the rays from the newly rising sun and early risers scrambled across the littered grey streets mostly minding there own business.

On the top floor in the master bedroom of the epic Kaiba mansion Serenity Kaiba was being stirred from her sleep by a soft, gently _massage_. Serenity absently brushed the hair from her face in a slow sweeping movement and lazily drifted of again. Then the nudging came again, this time harder- it was the sort of feeling you would get while lying on a bouncy castle while a bunch of seven year olds maniacally jumped around on it. This time Serenity opened here eyes but still couldn't bother to properly acknowledge the movement or find out what it was. Her eyes where just beginning to shut again when another nudge came this time so sharp it pushed Serenity of the bed still tangled in the bed sheets and more than half asleep.

She opened her eyes fully and blinked a few times letting the scene in front of her sink in. She felt the light from the window shining on her back and stared at the wooden frame of her bed level with her. Serenity was just about to crawl up into a ball and go to sleep there and then when she noticed something moving above her. She looked up and saw a young boy with brown hair and Seto's white trench coat reaching under his feet staring at and jumping on the bed.

Serenity blinked at the boy. He blinked back. The fact that there was a little boy jumping on their bed in Seto's trench coat finally settled in to Serenity and she screamed.

"AAAAAAH!! SETO HELP!! AAAH!!" She yelled. The boy looked at her frowning and rubbing his ears like he's heard something to loud.

"Chee lady, I'm right here, no need to shout!" The boy said still frowning at Serenity. Serenity was completely shocked; she had not expected that so in another sharp scream she shouted for her brother-in-law.

"MOKUBA!! HELP!!" She yelled. And before you could say Seto-Kaiba's-been-turned-in-to-a-six-year-old, Mokuba appeared at the door in a white long sleeved shirt and track suit bottoms, breathless.

"What the-wow!" Mokuba said noticing the boy know standing still on the bed and staring back at him. "He looks a lot like- Seto? …is that you?" Mokuba asked leaning in slightly.

"Uh-huh! Who else would it be? Who are you?" Seto asked tilting his head one side.

"Mokuba! Your younger brother! Don't you remember me Seto?" Mokuba said walking up to the bed slowly while Serenity pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The boy shook his head and Serenity, after finally processing all this wasn't a dream, got up and looked like she was about to say something.

But before she could the doorbell rung and everyone looked at the door expecting someone to be standing there.

"Oh No! It's Joey and his kids!" Serenity said panicked.

"Ok, let's stay calm, Seren; you get changed while I find some of my old cloth's to lend Seto. And when your down there, in front of Joey- improvise" Serenity nodded then Mokuba ran out the room dragging a screaming Seto with him by the ear leaving Serenity to get changed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Detour

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh

Serenity nervously paced her bedroom, running her hands through her brick colored hair and waiting for some invisible brainwave that would solve her problems. What the hell was going on? Where on earth was _her _Seto? Was it really that little kid? Could it really be him? But how?

Serenity had heard stories of these strange witches that sat in the sewers at night and mixed chemicals. There was a rumor that their potions were leaking into the water system…oh god what was going on? Was Seto going to be safe?

Then, suddenly Serenity stopped, right in front of her bed and fell back on to it as if she was going to make a snow angel.

_What am I going to do?'_ She thought to herself completely panic-stricken. _It wouldn't be that bad if Joey could stand Seto, we'd easily come up with something, but no! They have to be worse than a couple of kids!! _Serenity then sat up, straightening her orange and peach attire wishing that Mai was with them. _She's know just what to do,she could always look at the right side of a situatiom…. and she never spoke badly of me and Seto._

FLASHBACK

_It was the brightest summer's day that anyone could ever have wished for and the school year was drawing to a slow but steady end. Serenity and Mai were walking up the hilly patch of pavement making the most of a walk home from school. They were both clutching romantic red roses but Mai's had petals flying of it as she murmured to herself quietly. _

_Serenity could not hear the words Mai was saying but new what was on her friends mind._

"_Would you stop it already? We both know big brother __**adores**__you, there's no point in ruining your flower!!" Serenity said._

"_Really?" Mai whispered almost desperately. But then of course Mai Valentine was never desperate._

"_YES!!" Serenity smiled encouragingly. After a few seconds Mai looked at the rose in Serenity's hand. _

"_Who's it from this time: Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dumb?" Mai asked in an annoyed voice. Serenity blushed visibly and stared down at her feet embarrassed. _

"_Neither" She muttered after a while_

"_Who's the lucky guy Serenity?" Mai asked mischievously making Serenity bluish even more. _

"…_Actually it's a girl Mai" Serenity laughed jokingly, trying to change the subject. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Mai, it was just… well they'd made a promise. _

_Mai frowned slowly, realizing that they where deadly serious now._

"_Come on Serenity…your not going to keep something like that from me are you?"_

"_Ok…but first you have to promise you won't tell anyone" Serenity said threateningly looking up at Mai. _

"_Promise, now spill!" Mai said sympathetically. _

"_Seto Kaiba" Serenity whispered the name fondly. Mai suddenly stopped. Serenity watched her mouth oh' and that was all. _

END FLASHBACK

_Yep, that was all. Mai took it better than anyone I knew. No dramatic fainting, no frowning, no speechlessness or unnecessary lectures_. Just _oh _Serenity smiled thinking this to herself. She sighed and like the turning of a book yesterday's memories faded and today's problems flooded in as a replacement. Serenity swore to herself and then got up to see what Mokuba and "_Seto" _were doing.

--

Reaching the hallway in which Mokuba's room was, still absorbed in her own thoughts, Serenity heard a yell:

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BROTHER!!" Recognizing it as Mokuba's voice, Serenity ran the remaining few yards to his door. She opened it to an intangible amount of clutter for a boy with room service, Serenity found the two boys sitting in the middle of the room….playing Xbox?! She sighed in relief as Seto crossed the finish line of Mokuba's favorite racing game. Mokuba looked shattered and ashamed with himself while Seto jumped about in brief celebration. Serenity had to suppress a giggle at this. Then Seto, noticing Serenity, ran up to her and hugged her knees.

"I love you lady!!" He said tightening his grip. Serenity smiled and thought absently to herself: _Does he realize I'm his wife? _Shocked that she could think this she pulled the little boy of him and held him at a distance. She then looked at Mokuba who had brushed himself of and was know standing facing her with a serious look.

"Ready? He asked.

"Know or never" Serenity sighed reluctantly. And hand in hand the three of them walked down whatever fate met them…

--

Joey Wheeler stood muttering to himself, walking in to the Kaiba mansion with his 2 kids. Of all the places in the world Mai had arranged for them to meet it had to be here!! The only details Joey had known until about an hour ago were that he was going to see his little sister. Joey had assumed that Mai had ridden them of the company of her insecure husband!! It wasn't at all that Joey didn't want to see his little sister- quite the opposite. It was just that Joey would rather not see her husband.

But even as Joey entered the house he had to hand it to moneybags- he sure ran a tight place!! And he did keep Serenity happy- and as long as his little sister was happy, how could Joey Wheeler possibly not be?

Calming down a bit Joey looked at the room in more detail. The light shone through brightly from the clear glass doors behind them, illuminating a huge crystal chandelier as well as the back of the butler had let them in. Running through the middle of them room was a massive, double-barrel staircase.

About half way down this staircase were three figures. The one on the left Joey recognized as his little sister Seren and the one on the right was definitely Mokuba. But who was that little kid in between them?

"Big Brother!" Serenity said in a tone Joey couldn't quite assess. But Joey just passed it of as someone spending to much time with Kaiba.

Lea and Jamie, Joey's _adorable _children, both of whom had been looking for stuff to break under father's instruction, waited for there auntie to reach the bottom of the staircase then they gave her a lung crushing hug. Then Serenity, with legs of jelly, walked up to her older brother. They embraced tightly. Then after a few seconds Joey pulled away. Serenity subconsciously gulped.

"Seren?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, big brother?" Serenity knew it was coming….

"Who's that kid?"

"That is…urm…that's…urm..." Serenity shot Mokuba a desperate look.

"My name's SETO!!" Kaiba yelled jumping of the last stair where he had been marking his prey.

"Seto? Is this some kind of joke?" Joey asked as Jamie, Mokuba and Lea turned to see what was going on. Serenity slapped her head and tried breathing deeply to calm herself.

"Ugh, no, Seto's…urm...this is Urm…my son!!"

The color instantly drained from Joey's face. As soon as the words left Serenity's mouth she knew it was a mistake- she wished she could sink into the floor. She knew Joey was going to explode. To her utter surprise though all he said was "Right" before collapsing on the floor.


	7. Aggression, Depression and Donuts

**This chapter may seem very unrealistic but trust me kids do this kind of thing!**

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh

When Joey woke up he was in a reasonably sized but ornately decorated room. The smell of donuts was wafting temptingly from a plate that Serenity held in her hand and Mokuba and _that boy _were standing behind her watching. He lay there for a few minutes taking in the scenery. Then he remembered where he was and more importantly why.

Jamie, Joey's son, was sitting on a chair, by the sofa Joey was lying on, and munching intently on a donut. Lea on the other hand, had put some purple glasses on and was totally absorbed in a book she was reading. Lea looked somewhat like Mai, she had long wavy hair which ended near her waste and her eyes were a stone purple. But her habits were nothing like her mothers or her fathers.

Joey's head stopped spinning and he found himself to be drooling. He wiped his mouth, swung his legs on to the floor so he was sitting down and snatching the plate from Serenity, started stuffing his face, forgetting his problem for a few seconds. It felt so normal for Joey to just pig-out on donuts!! Serenity smiled proudly while Seto and Mokuba stood staring at Joey wide eyed. Finally after finishing a lot of the plate, Joey looked up at his sister and then behind her at the Kaiba brothers. Seeing Serenity's _son_ there Joey groaned, he had been hoping it was a nightmare. But wanting to get this over and done with so he could spend a day with his sister, Joey looked back at him trying to be optimistic.

Serenity's son had gleaming sapphire eyes and neatly combed brown hair- definitely taken after Kaiba in the looks department. But what was his name again?

"What did'ya say his name was again Ren?" He asked staring at the boy.

Serenity looked over her shoulder at Mokuba, eyes pleading for the second time today.

"My name's Seto!!" The little boy jumped up and down in a hyperactive mood.

"I can guess whose idea that was…" Joey muttered to himself raking his hand through his hair in a stressed manner. Serenity just shrugged and looked awkwardly back to her brother.

"Speak of the devil, where is moneybags anyway?" Joey asked looking at the door and expecting him to appear as if by magic.

"Urrr….he changed into a …urr changed into his suit ...urr cause he had to go on a trip...a…a business trip!!" Serenity said triumphantly, glad she had thought of the right thing to say at least once today.

"Dad I'm bored, can we go go-cart racing like you promised now?" Jamie asked finishing of his donut and whining in an experienced way.

"Go carting, go carting!! GO CARTING!" Seto zoomed around the room like a car yelling the words as if they where a spell. Jamie stood laughing at him for a while then joined in.

Meanwhile from her chair Lea sighed, did everyone apart from her have a problem? Or was it just her? Lea thought it was most likely the first one as she took of her glasses and folding them put them away in her bag with her book.

Seto and Jamie had banged together head first in the middle of the room and the three grown ups were now crowding around them crouching down and petting them. Rubbing her temples Lea got up and walked up to them.

"WE WANT TO GO GO-CARTING!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie stop acting stupid, we're not going go-carting today and that's final. I'll take you another time…" Joey said helping his son up and brushing him of. Jamie crossed his arm and stood up sulking.

"You're nine Jamie, stop acting like a baby!" Joey muttered then returned to the sofa aggravated with everything and everyone.

"How about we go to the park?" Lea suggested sick of being cooped up in a room full of morons.

"PARK!" Seto grinned getting up from the floor and pulling Serenity's top.

"Sure, why not, I mea if it's OK with your Dad, Lea" Serenity smiled picking Seto up so he would stop tugging.

Jamie looked pleadingly at hid dad.

"Sure," Joey gave in "Why not?"

He'd soon find out….


	8. Smiles and Tears

I missed the romance and this fic, not to mention Seto- so he's coming back this chapter- **YAY! **Dunno how but I'll make something up!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Yugioh.

--

The wind rustled through the nearby trees as Mokuba, Seto, Jamie, Lea, Joey and Serenity got out of the limo, thanked the driver, and walked to the fairly remote park.

The sky was a clear passive blue- but at this particular moment, it cast an ominous gaze across the inhabitants underneath it. The occasional cotton-wool cloud sifted through the sky giving the atmosphere an unrealistic, dream-like feel about it.

When they entered the blossoming fields Seto ran towards the swings, closely followed by Jamie and Lea and Mokuba trailed behind them. Serenity and Joey found a black bench over-looking the play ground section of the park and sat on it. For a few minutes things were very quite- like they were two strangers sitting together on the crowded tube instead of brother and sister. Serenity nervously watched Mokuba and the kids playing happily on the swings.

Then luckily for Serenity, Joey broke the silence

"Seren?" He asked looking her in the eye in a serious very out-of-character way.

"Yes brig brother?"

"Are you ermmm...are you HAPPY here?"

"Of course I am big brother!!" Serenity replied in what she hoped was a reassuring tone.

"Good" Joey smiled at her in a slightly unsatisfied way and returned his gaze to the horizon.

"So has moneyba-.. I mean Kaiba, been OK?" Joey asked in a direct way, staring his sister in the eye- hoping to get her to make a _confession._

But Serenity couldn't reply to her brother. She couldn't reply because someone she hoped never to see again was standing right in front of her. With his red, leather, sleeveless shirt and his black ponytail it was him. Duke. He was holding a bunch of red roses and he had a cheesy, dazed grin on his face. Joey soon left claiming _he had pins and needles in his right foot and was going to walk it off_. Serenity had never hated her brother so deeply.

"Heya _Serenity_" Duke said sitting down, so close to her that she felt dizzy from his strong, expensive cologne. "Is this seat taken?" He asked raising his eyebrows in a weird, challenging way.

Serenity turned her head to the play ground, whispering as she did "It is now!" in a very annoyed way.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Duke asked, attentive as ever edging closer and closer to Serenity with every passing second- this was his chance.

Serenity put on a brave smile and turned to him.

"Nothing" Serenity said.

"So, Serenity, how have you been?"

"**Really** great, **SETO AND ME** are** VERY** **happy** together" Serenity said hoping he'd take the hint. Duke seemed a bit discouraged but never-the-less did not give up. He remembered the flowers he had in his hand and quickly said to Serenity.

"Oh! These are for you! "Duke said looking at her eagerly

"Thanks Duke" Serenity said she felt drained today, and this was one thing she really could do without.

There was an awkward silence, and then Duke pulled the trigger.

"You know I've always loved you….and I always will but-"

"I don't love you Duke" Serenity said so fast she had to check that she'd said it She quickly smacked her hand over her mouth, at first feeling very guilty but then moving her hand back down to the bench.

Another awkward silence- Duke looked as if he was going to cry- Serenity felt sorry for him.

"What do you see in him Serenity?" He asked in an aloof way.

This boiled the water- Serenity got up VERY frustrated and threw the roses on the ground. She got up planning on getting Joey- or Mokuba- to come and beat Duke up. But Duke grabbed her hand getting up with her.

"Answer my question" Duke said aggressively without meaning to,

"EVERYTHING!! Duke, please, understand! He doesn't have to be perfect! I love him because of his faults! Because he's made mistakes he regrets. Because he's made decisions so bad he wishes he could build a time machine and change them! And because I have no logical reason to fall in love with him!! Because Duke, of the way he makes me feel when he walks into the room, the way no other man could, the way he makes me smile so effortlessly. Because he's willing to take on the whole world for me, and I know that he'll do anything to make me happy Duke." Serenity said in a not yet calm voice "I know Seto doesn't show it all the time, but he loves me Duke, he loves me Duke, and I love him" Serenity said teary eyed.

Duke's eyes started to water. He dried them and sat down on the bench looking away from Serenity, somewhere to his left.

"Look Duke, I'm sorry" Serenity said sitting down and touching his elbow. "I can't pretend to love you, don't ask that of me, please. One day Duke, you'll find this girl and if you're lucky you'll love her half as much as I love Seto!"

Duke looked her in the eye. He knew he had no chance with her, and maybe, just maybe she was right.

Just then an explosive scream erupted from the playground. Serenity, recognizing the voice as Seto's ran towards it.

Lea had no idea what had just happened. One minute she, Seto and her annoying little twerp of a brother had been playing on the swings- having a good time. And then the next, there was an explosive scream and Seto was lying on the floor, with his eyes closed…all grown up…like his dad….Infact he looked just like his dad.

He laid there, completely motionless, leaving Lea, and everyone else petrified- thinking he had breathed his last.

Serenity came running from where she had been sitting with Duke and saw her husband on the floor surrounded by a shocked Mokuba, a mesmerized Jamie and an altogether puzzled Lea.

Serenity ran straight up to them and fell beside Seto's corpse.

"What happened?" She directed the question to nobody in particular but she feared the worst

"I-I-I d-don't und-derst-tand" Mokuba shivered. "He was playing on the swing just fine a minute ago. I was pushing him on the swing and then, -and then-this happened.

But then suddenly like snow white waking from her poisoned sleep, Seto's eyes fluttered open. He lay there for a few minutes his face a pale paper white then he sat up brushing clean his trench coat. Everybody watched silently as Seto stirred- it was like he had been de-frosted. Seto started to move his tongue and then, with no warning whatsoever he spit a big, fat, yellow-and-black, queen bee out of his mouth and over Mokuba's head. Then he continued stirring his tongue inside his mouth.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba asked in awe- today had been the weirdest day in his whole life. "Are you OK?"

"Bloody Bees! Yes Mokuba, I'm fine" Seto said,

"That was so gross" Lea said, referring to they way Seto had spit the bee out of his mouth.

"What just happened?" Jamie asked, thinking he had gotten the incorrect time for _April Fools Day _or that he needed to catch up on sleep- badly.

"Urmmm…it was a party trick" Seto said.

"You mean you remember?" Mokuba asked in a whisper. Seto nodded in response, brushed himself of more thoroughly and got up just in time to see Joey running over to them in shock.

"Moneybags, since when did you come back?" Joey asked frowning in a suspicious manner.

"As usual you have no idea what you're talking about Wheeler, I never left"

"Hey where did Seto go?"

"I'm right here mutt"

"No…not you…your son…who looked like you…but isn't you"

"My son?" Seto asked mockingly

"Yeah he was about this high, and he had your eyes and your hair?"

"My son?" Kaiba asked smirking

"YES MONEYBAGS YOUR SON!" Joey yelled impatiently

"Me and Serenity don't have any children-yet" Kaiba said as he helped his wife up and pulled her into a brief embrace.

"Oh," Joey said in a barely audible voice. Then for the second time in a day- he fainted.

--

Confused? Good- all will become clear in the next chapter- hopefully.


	9. Sweet Dreams a Happy Ending

Disclaimer**:** I do **not**own Yugioh.

Duke honked his horn, speeding the length of the main road, he needed to get to where he was going- and fast.

There was that girl- he needed to tell her badly. He needed to explain to her. He required her remedy. He had to correct it- he's done the wrong thing. He had hadn't meant to do what he'd done.

He parked his car outside her house and ran to the crooked gate. He scampered up the dirty lawn and to the dark blue, Gothic style door, labeled number 73 in gold lettering and knocked on it.

She appeared at the door shortly after. Tea was wearing a light pink blouse and tight, mid-calf, navy leggings. Her eyes were red, and she looked like she had been doing a lot of thinking.

"D-duke!" She said shocked "What a surprise- I really wasn't expecting anyone tonight- come in anyway" She said tugging at her hair and fixing her creased shirt

"Thanks Tea" He said walking past her. This time entering her house was a completely different experience for Duke- the house was normal. He walked in to the red hallway and Tea directed him past the familiar first door in through the second.

This room seemed the same size as the previous one, but it looked as if it had been in use a lot less. Two faded green sofas where in the room, arranged in a L shape. There was also a coffee table in the middle of the room and a TV in one corner.

"Sit down" Tea said. "I've just put the kettle on, do you want something to drink?"

"Tea, would be nice" He smiled at her. As she walked in to the kitchen next door and he took a seat on the nearest sofa, Duke wondered what sort of problems she was having.

Relationship problems like he had? Financial problems? Or another kind of problem Duke had had the fortune not to experience? As Duke's mind delved deeper in to the thought, he realized that there was so much that could go wrong in a person's life.

Tea came back in to the room with two steaming mugs of tea.

"So, Tea, how have you been?" Duke asked when they'd both settled down, one on each sofa, mugs in their hands.

Tea took a sip of tea then answered

"Not so good, you?" She smiled warmly.

"Touché" Duke smiled back at her "I came here to ask you if…if there was a remedy for that potion- I think I've made a big mistake. She's happy with him…"

"No… sorry Duke but I don't think that there is one….why?"

"You know, sometimes, if you love someone as much as I love Serentiy, you just want them to be… happy… even if …your not…"

Tea smiled. "You feel guilty Duke, you regret it"

"Yes, yes I do Tea, it's the biggest mistake I've ever made…"

"Duke, did you give the potion too Seto Kaiba?" Duke nodded, ashamed and Tea carried on. "You can't have, I saw him in the park about half-an-hour ago… I'm sure it was him…"

Duke frowned like it was some cruel joke.

"Duke don't you see, you feel guilty about it… you've learnt your lesson… so you don't need the potion to disable Kaiba anymore…" Duke raised his eyebrows "Magic has strange ways of working itself Duke, some says it seeps slowly inside your soul and takes you on a ride to where you need to be…"

Duke smiled _All's well that ends well, for them anyway_ he thought.

They sat in silence, both engrossed in there separated thoughts.

"I've thought about my life today, actually thought about it, I'm glad Serenity's happy, even if it means… I'm not…" Duke whispered but he was smiling "but I want to change myself now, start a fresh, do whatever I want, I have even considered moving abroad" Duke gripped his mug tighter with another nervous smile.

"..I've been changing ever since I can remember….I've changed my image so many times, so many…tried to impress him but I never realized he liked the REAL me, and know its late…maybe I'll join you abroad Duke, I'll do less harm there then I'm doing here, but I can't promise anything!"

Duke smiled.

"We'll find a new life"

"Yes a new life"

"Here's to that!" Duke said and they clanked there tea mugs together dreaming of the new life's they could live, because now that they had managed to put the past behind them, the future was there's.

--

It was late. Around seven o'clockat night. The sun was beginning to set, releasing a hundred different shades of orange, purple and yellow in to the sky- they blended together looking like multi-colored cotton clouds. Black trees whistled and swayed in the warm breeze. The vivid sky created the perfect background for the mystic silhouettes of two lovers in the twilight. Long ago, everyone else had left- Mokuba had gone on his date with Rebecca and Mai had collected her little clan.

Now they both sat there, speechless. There was a lot that needed to be said, you know that classic: _don't you ever scare me like that again!' _or _I missed you so much, and now I realize how much I really need you!' _stuff. But somehow Serenity felt content enough just sitting in his lap, in his arms, in his presence, on a children's swing, her head against his beating heart and his eyes smiling at her- this was how it was meant to be.

Then a big winged bird flew across the sky, squawking loudly and waking them from a trance. Seto blinked, he felt unusually emotional, and it was awkward.

"Serenity" He whispered, like it was the password to his world.

"Mmmmh?" Serenity answered snuggling closer to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Seto said in a more inescapable whisper.

"Yes?" Serenity asked. She sensed the seriousness in his voice and looked up at him, her arms still clinging around him.

"I know I probably don't say this enough, but you do know that…." Seto trailed of, just staring at her in an abstract way.

"…go on…" Serenity urged him pulling herself closer to him. Seto smiled.

"You are the luckiest woman in the world" He smirked, sort of ruining the big build up.

"I know that…" Serenity said slightly disappointed. She raked her hands through his hair once, kissed him lightly on the cheek in a dramatic way and then got up about to leave. But before she could take more than two steps, Seto got up, grabbed her hand and staring her in the eye, kissed her passionately.

A wind swept up behind him, blowing hair in to his face and she stuck to him as closely as she could, thriving on his presence.

They broke apart after a few seconds and Seto brushed away the few stray hairs that had blown in to her face.

"I saw you once, then I spent the rest of my life either looking at you or for you. Serenity, I love you, and I always will"  
Serenity didn't say anything back, she just kissed him a second time, this time more uncontrollably and she could feel her husband smiling

--

Sorry! I couldn't resist giving it a cheesy ending! Lolz! I was cringing while I wrote the Duke and Tea scene but it is a fantasy! I love you all for reading this!

Also a **_MASSIVE THANKYOU_** to:

****

**Dylislily**

**Chi Yagami**

**Th3 Gaz3tt3**

**Troubled Spirit OF Hell**

**Seto-Kaiba-Lover**

**Rubber-Duckling**

**Ash Kaiba **

**UnlessAbsaloutlyNecessary **

**GirlyTyphoon1**

**ANAYAS-CREATER**

**Journey Maker**

**NaokiB4U**

****************

luv u all lots n lots n lots n lots... i know your probably thinking that was an abrupt ending but to be honest, i'm getting lasy and can't be bothered to write much more!! I bet you guyz are glad! : )


End file.
